Losing Grip
by RoddickRocks
Summary: * Chapter 11 is up * Jeff has a new Diva standing in his corner. Will he be able to capture her heart along with championship title? Please R&R!!
1. Complicated

Foot Note: This is my first wrestling fic. I mean this is the first one I'm posting,   
I've been writing wrestling fics. for a while now. So I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
Complicated:  
  
Jeff Hardy walked down the halls of the TD Waterhouse. When Trish walked up to him.  
  
" Hey Vince is looking for you, He wants to talk to you about a match tonight."   
  
Jeff looked at her," What about my match?"  
  
" I don't know, I think it's about that new diva or something." Trish replied walking away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hey Jeff it's good to see you," Vince said, " How have you been?"  
  
" I'm ok, Vince...Trish said you wanted to talk to me."   
  
" Yes...Yes I did. There is going to be a change in your match tonight."Vince began," We have a   
new member to the WWE family, and we need a place for her to go. So..."  
  
" So your going to put her in my corner?" Jeff finshed.  
  
" Yes, She's going to come out during the middle of your match. Sre you okay with that?"   
  
" Yeah, I guess " Jeff answered, he didn't want to say no because he didn't want to make Vince   
mad.  
  
" Okay then, I'll be right back so you can meet her" Vince said standing up and walking out of   
his office.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
A girl with Dark Red hair walked in. It was streaked with hot pink. She had Dark brown eyes   
and a light tan.  
  
" Hi, I'm Star " She said walking over to Jeff.  
  
" Hey, I'm Jeff."  
  
" So I hear were going to be teaming up, I guess your probably not as thrilled as I am about   
this."  
  
" I think I'm beginning to like this alot more " Jeff replied nervously. Even though he just   
met this girl, He knew he was beginning to like her. 


	2. You get me

Foot Note: This is my first wrestling fic. I mean this is the first one I'm posting,   
I've been writing wrestling fics. for a while now. So I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2:   
Sk8er Boi  
  
Jeff showed Star around the arena and introduced her to some of the other superstars. Star   
really didn't know what to think about it all. It was all so new to her, but she loved every   
moment of it.  
  
" So what exactly am I going to do when I come out to help you?" Star asked.  
  
" I'm not sure...maybe a hurricanrana or something" Jeff suggested.  
  
" Hurricanrana. Me do one of those...Yeah right" Star laughed, " I can barely do my Shooting Star  
Press right."  
  
Jeff stopped walking, " Do you need someone to help you train? I mean...Do you need help woth any   
moves?"  
  
" You don't want to teach me, I'm not the kind of girl that things come to easy." Star replied.  
  
" Well then I guess...Will be spending alot of time together." Jeff remarked with a smile and   
walked away.  
  
Star stood there for a moment and then went to her lockeroom to get ready for Raw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eric Bishcoff knocked on the women's lockeroom door, and Trish answered.  
  
" Hey Trish is Star in there I need to talk to her before Raw goes on the air" Eric asked.  
  
" Yeah hold on."  
  
A few minutes later Star came to the door, " Hey Eric...Did you need something?"  
  
" Yeah Star tonight when you help Jeff,your going to hit the Big Show with a chair while the   
referee is knocked out. Jeff gonna do a Swanton and get the 1...2..3! And when you get to the  
back Terri will be waiting to interview you two."  
  
" Okay, I think I got it"   
  
" Good, Good luck and don't disapoint me." Eric said and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Making his way to the ring from Cameron,NC weighing in at 212lbs. Jeff Hardy" Lillian Garcia   
annouced.   
  
Jeff got in the ring slowly knowing that the Big Show was already in the ring waiting for him.  
  
" I feel bad for Jeff Hardy tonight" The King said.  
  
" King, Eric Bishcoff is punishing Jeff Hardy again, when he didn't even do anything." JR stated.  
  
" I think Eric's still mad about last week " King added.  
  
5 minutes later:  
  
Jeff was getting torn to pieces by The Big Show. Jeff was in the corner and the Big Show was running  
towards him. Jeff quickly pulled The ref. Into his place and quickly moved.  
  
Fans began screaming as a woman ran down the ramp with a chair. She got in the ring and hit Big Show   
as hard as she could. Jeff climbed to the top rope and Swantoned the Big Show.   
  
Star went over to the ref. and got his attention.  
  
" 1...2...3!" he counted.  
  
Jeff rolled out of the ring. Him and Star ran up the ramp. 


	3. I'm with you

Foot Note: This is my first wrestling fic. I mean this is the first one I'm posting,   
I've been writing wrestling fics. for a while now. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reading!   
Please Review!  
  
Chapter 3  
I'm with you:  
  
Star and Jeff reached the back and saw Terri waiting to interview them.  
  
" Jeff...Jeff can I get a quick word with you?" Terri asked.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Jeff I just wanted to stay congradulations on your win over the Big Show, But aren't you worried he's   
going to come after you?"  
  
" No, The Big Show's too dumb to do that." Jeff replied.  
  
" And who is your friend" Terri asked looking at Star.  
  
" This is Star, She's my new manager"   
  
" Your new manager" Eric said walking up, " Star had no reason to be out there...Wait a monute. Star since  
you like being in the ring so much, How about you and...Stacy in a Bra and Panties match tonight.  
And well see if you can entertain me in Three minutes!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Jeff I don't know if I can do this. My stomaches turning in a million different ways." Star   
told him.  
  
" Your just nervous, Calm Down. you were fine when you went out there earlier."  
  
" Yeah but that was went not alot of attention was on me."  
  
" You have attention on you right now and your not..." Jeff stopped.  
  
" Go on finish what you were saying, Jeff...Tell her you like her" Amy said walking in.  
  
" Will you shut up" Jeff told her.  
  
" Star when your beating Stacy up make sure you don't break any of her nails or she will freak   
out." Amy replied trying to change the subject.  
  
Star laughed a little," Okay I'll try to remember that while every ones laughing at me."  
  
"Star when you went out there earlier did you hear the fans reactions. They loved you. So when you  
go out there tonight they won't be against you, they'll be behind you cheering." Amy reasured her.  
  
Star stood up, " Wish me luck. My match is now" Star said walking out of the lockeroom.  
  
" You like her don't you Hardy" Amy said to Jeff.  
  
" What, I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
" Jeff I saw the way you were looking at her. I know you like her."  
  
" Is it really that obvious?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Yeah, but to me it looks like she likes you too. And you know what you gotta do now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
One step closer by Linkin Park blared thru the P.A. system and Star stepped out onto the ramp.  
The butterfiles that were in her stomach before had now went away a little. Stacy came out soon   
after Star.  
  
2 minutes later:  
  
" Shooting Star Press by Star " JR said excitingly.  
  
" And Stacy shorts are coming off " The King added.  
  
" And here is your winner Star " Lillian anounnced.  
  
Eric music came on and he walked onto the ramp. He had a mic. in his hand and rasied it to his   
lips to speak," So Star you beat Stacy in 2 minutes. Which isn't very entertaining to me. I   
mean you did get her down to her bra and panties, but you seem to only be missing your shirt.   
And I gave you three minutes. Wait did I just hear myself say three minutes?"   
  
Star turned around to run from whatever was coming to her, when she did she saw she was face to  
face with Jamal. She turned to run the other way and she was face to face with Rosie. Star had   
nowhere to go, and nowhere to hide. Both men got closer to her. And she knew what was coming.  
  
Screams from the fans filled the arena as Jeff ran down the ramp to help Star. Rosie was getting   
ready to powerbomb Star, when Jeff hit him with a chair as hard as he could. He turned around and hit  
Jamal too. He took Star by the hand and they got out of the ring and ran up the ramp, and to the back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Are you ok " Jeff asked.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine...Thanks Jeff. And if there's anything I can do for you, tell me." Star replied.  
  
" Anything?" Jeff said getting closer to Star.  
  
" Yeah, any..." Star said before she got interrupted by Jeff kissing her.  
  
" Cut " The camera guy said as he shut the camera off.  
  
Star pulled away from Jeff, " You know your not a bad kisser."  
  
" Thanks, your not too bad yourself." Jeff replied smiling.  
  
" Hey Bro. nice match earlier " Matt said walking up, " And who is this " Matt asked looking at Star.  
  
" Matt this is Star, Star this is Matt " Jeff replied introducing the two.  
  
" Hi "   
  
" Hey " Star mumbled.  
  
" Well Matt we got to go were going to the gym to work on Star's moves."  
  
" We are " Star asked.  
  
" Yeah, Come on " Jeff said pulling her down the hall.  
  
( Hey guys I know the chapter titles probably don't go with the plot of each chapter and   
I'm sorry for that. If you have any ideas or would like to be in the story please post a Review! ) 


	4. Here with me

Foot Note: This is my first wrestling fic. I mean this is the first one I'm posting,   
I've been writing wrestling fics. for a while now. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reading!   
Please Review!  
  
Chapter 4:   
Here with me  
  
A couple of days later:   
  
Star was walking down the halls of the arena, she was beginning to feel a little home sick. She'd  
never been away from home this long. But, I guess thats what everyone around here feels like she   
thought to herself.  
  
" Hey Star a couple of us are going out later after the house show, do you want to come?" Amy   
asked walking up.  
  
" Um...yeah I guess." Star replied.  
  
" Ok, I'll come tell you I'll come get you when were about to leave." Amy said walking away.  
  
Star wasn't sure if she wanted to go. But, she said yes anyways. Maybe it would take her mind off  
going home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the house show was over Star was getting ready to go out. When, Jeff walked in.  
  
" Hey Star."  
  
" Hi, what's up? "  
  
" Nothing much, you did good out there tonight. And guess what?"   
  
" What" Star asked.  
  
" I get a title shot on Raw!" Jeff said excitingly.  
  
" Oh my God, Jeff for real!" Star screamed.  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" I'm so happy for you " Star said hugging him.  
  
" Hey Star are you ready?" Amy asked walking in, " Nevemind, I'll come back later."  
  
" No Amy...It's okay nothings going on. Just Jeff gets a title shot on Raw!"  
  
" Oh my god, Jeff why didn't you tell me. This calls for a celebration. Come one"   
Amy replied pulling the two out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Adam, Jay, Amy, Matt, Trish, Nora, Jeff and Star all went to club 180.  
  
" Who wants to dance?" Adam asked.  
  
Trish stood up, " Let's go " Her and Adam walking thru the crowd and onto the dance floor.  
  
" You wanna dance " Jeff asked Star.  
  
" Um...I really suck at dancing. I'm not a girl with very many talents, and plus it's so   
loud in here I can hardly here myself think." Star replied.  
  
Jeff laughed a little, " Do you want to go somewhere quieter?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess but, what about the others?"  
  
" They won't mind...Come on will go for a walk and come back later." Jeff said standing up   
from his chair, and Star followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
" It getting cold out here " Star complianed.  
  
" You want my jacket?" Jeff asked.  
  
" No, But thank you."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yeah, I think I can survive." Star replied.  
  
" So...How do you like the WWE so far?"  
  
" I love it, I mean I've wanted to do this for like, forever. I grew up in a family, that watched  
wrestling evertime it was on. Thats was probably the only real quality time when spent together   
was watching wrestling. I remember when I first saw Lita do a hurricanrana...I thought man if she  
can do that. Then women can do anything now...and I think that was when I really got serious about   
it." Star answered.  
  
" My dad never really liked wrestling that much."  
  
" Mine did. He loved it. He always wanted one of his kids to be a wrestler. And here I am. I guess  
I'm the only one who will. My brother trained on time for it but he..." Star stopped.  
  
" Are you okay?" Jeff asked her.  
  
Star didn't want to tell Jeff that her brother died. So she tried to fight the tears that were   
welling up in her eyes.  
  
" Yeah I'm...I'm fine."  
  
" Hey, I want you to know if you ever need to talk, or you just need a shoulder to cry on, or a   
simple little hug...I'm here for you. And it doesn't mattter if were thousands of miles apart. If  
you need me I'll be there." Jeff told her.  
  
Star felt like kissing Jeff. Here was a guy who was her first friend in the WWE. He was now telling  
her he would be there for her no matter what, she had no idea what to say to him. So she just let   
the slience and the sound of the river they were walking by answer for her.  
  
" It's getting kind of late...don't you think we should go get the others and go back to the hotel."  
Jeff asked.  
  
" Yeah." Star mumbled. She didn't want to go get the others though. She liked it just being her and Jeff.   
  
( Hey I fixed the chapter titles thing. It's still based on songs though. Next Chapter will be up soon!  
Hope evryone liked this one! please R&R!! ) 


	5. Sweet Misery

Foot Note: This is my first wrestling fic. I mean this is the first one I'm posting,   
I've been writing wrestling fics. for a while now. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reading!   
Please Review!  
  
Chapter 5:  
Sweet Misery  
  
Monday on Raw:  
  
" JR tonight id going to be the best night in the history of Raw!" King said, " JR do you want to   
know why?"  
  
" No King, It's okay." JR replied.  
  
" Well I'm going to tell you anyways...It's going to be the first ever six women bra and panties   
elmination match. God Eric comes up with the best matches."  
  
" Whatever King, Folks will be right back!" JR said as the camera went to a commerical.  
  
When the cameras came back on:  
  
Lita and Trish were in the back talking.  
  
" Can you believe they put us with a amatuer like Star " Trish told Lita.  
  
" Oh I know " Lita remarked.  
  
" I don't see what Jeff's sees in her. He should be with me...And after tonight I have a feeling  
he will be!" Trish added.  
  
" Oh really Trish..." Star said walking up, " Just because us three are partners tonight, doesn't   
mean we have to work together...So even if we are all in the same corner and were winning, That  
doesn't mean I still won't come after you. So, tonight I would be very carefully if I were you!"  
Star theratened and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Making there way to the ring...Star, Lita and your WWE women's champion Trish Stratus" Lillan   
annouced, " And the challengers making there way to the ring...Stacy, Molly and Victoria!"  
  
The bell sounded and Trish started the match against Stacy. Who was eliminated quickly. Lita got   
in and was eliminated by Molly.  
  
6 minutes later:  
  
Trish had gotten eliminated and so did Victoria. So it was Molly and Star one on one. Star had  
a big advatage over Molly until trish hit her with her title and knocked her to the ground.  
  
" Come on Star, I thought you told me to watch my back" Trish yelled to her.  
  
Star heard the bell ring. Everything was a blur. Trish had accidently really hit her, and cut   
her across the forehead, and knocked her out for a brief moment.  
  
Trish got back in the ring and got a mic. " Come on Star I thought you were going to get me. Your  
not so big and tough. You told me to watch my back. When you should have been watching yours!"  
  
Star stood up slowly and tried to get her balance back. Trish had no idea she had really hit her.  
  
Jeff watched the monitor in the back, and saw the medics run past him, and towards the ring.  
  
Star saw the medics standng around her, " Star are you ok...Do you know who you are?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Star opened her eyes slowly, " Star are you okay...Do you know who I am?" Jeff asked her.  
  
" Yeah, but Oh my god...My head hurts like hell" She said.  
  
" Well you took a pretty bad blow out there. Trish was really upset, when she noticed what was   
going on." He informed.  
  
" What do you mean Trish was upset?"  
  
" When she hit you....Do you remember?"  
  
" No, I don't remember anything from my match at all.All I remember is being in the ring with Molly  
and then, nothing else." Star replied.  
  
" Shhh...Go back to sleep. If you need anything I'll be right here. You need your rest." Jeff told her.  
  
Star stared at him for a moment, and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
  
( Hey guys, Hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!! Thanks for reading. Ya'll are the best!) 


	6. Tomarrow

Foot Note: This is my first wrestling fic. I mean this is the first one I'm posting,   
I've been writing wrestling fics. for a while now. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reading!   
Please Review!  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
Things I'll never say  
  
Star woke up the next morning. Her head was still hurting, She had a small bump were'd she been  
hit at. She touched her cut lighty and felt the stiches. She never remembered getting them. She   
barely remembered the day before.  
  
" How are you feeling this morning?" Jeff asked her.  
  
" How long have you been here?" Star asked.  
  
" All night." Jeff answered.  
  
Star looked at him, " You look sleepy...Did you stay up all night or something?"  
  
" I didn't stay up all night...Just half of it. The medics said to watch you closely. So I was. "  
  
" You look like you could use some sleep, Why don't you lay down. I'll be fine...I mean I guess I'm  
as fine as you can get after getting knocked out." Star replied.  
  
" No, I'm fine. Do you need anything?" Jeff asked.  
  
" No, but thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day:  
  
Jeff walked into the lobby of the hotle they were staying at.  
  
" Hey little bro. were have you been I haven't seen you all morning " MAtt asked.  
  
" I was with Star."  
  
" Oh, how is she doing I heard what happened."  
  
" She's good. She won't let me help her do anything though."  
  
" Hey guys " Amy said walking up," Jeff me and Matt are going to the movies later do you and   
Star want to come?"  
  
" Umm...Amy iI don't know...Star isn't up for it I don't think" Jeff answered.  
  
" Well why don't you go ask her."  
  
Jeff knew what Amy was trying to do. So he just went along with it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hey Star , Matt and Amy were going out to the movies later and wanted to know if you want to  
go?"  
  
" I don't know Jeff, Three's a crowd." Star stated.  
  
" Well if you go then, I'll go."  
  
" Ok then, I'll go." Star replied.  
  
Jeff smiled, " Ok then I guess I'll see you then." he said leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy knocked on Star's hotel door.  
  
" Come in " Star yelled.  
  
Amy walked in, " Hey are you almost ready to go?"  
  
" Yeah, I just don't know which outfit to wear...either the jeans and a t-shirt or the short   
black dress. What do you think?" Star asked her. Hold up each outfit.  
  
" The short black dress...Now hurry up or were gonna miss the movie."  
  
10 minutes later Star and Amy walked into the hotel's lobby, were Jeff and Matt were waiting.  
  
" You guys ready to go?" Amy asked.  
  
" It took ya'll long enough." Matt replied sarcasticly.  
  
" Yeah well some one wasn't ready " Amy joked and looked at Star.  
  
  
( Hey guys sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Please R&R, and tell me if you think  
Star and Jeff should hook-up yet! Thanks! ) 


	7. One Step Closer

Foot Note: This is my first wrestling fic. I mean this is the first one I'm posting,   
I've been writing wrestling fics. for a while now. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reading!   
Please Review!  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
One Step Closer  
  
" What are we seeing?" Star asked Jeff.  
  
" Were seeing...Red Dragon " Amy answered for him.  
  
" Oh No, You can count me out of that. I don't like movies like that, I may be twenty-two but   
those movies scare me so much." Star replied.  
  
" If I have to go, you do too" Amy stated.  
  
" Well Amy I guess your not going."  
  
" Ha, Yes I am, even if I have to drag you in there, Your gonna go." Amy aruged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Star, Amy, Matt and Jeff sat in the movie theater. Star rocked back in forth in her seat.  
  
" Are you ok?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine..." Star replied, " Oh god, the movie starting " She added looking away from   
the screen.   
  
5 minutes later:  
  
" I don't like this movie " Star complianed.  
  
" But it hasn't even started yet " Amy replied.  
  
" Yeah but we already know what's gonna happen...Theres a guy who eats people...and " Star   
stopped as the movie started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" See that wasn't so bad was it Star?" Matt asked her as the four of them walked out of the   
theater.  
  
" Not so bad, I got so scared I was on the edge of my seat the whole time, and when they killed  
the one guy, I almost threw up...I am never going to see one of those movies again " Star   
replied.  
  
" I did like it very much either, It really didn't have a point." Jeff added.  
  
" I liked it, it was great expecially when " Amy started to say.  
  
" Please stop " Star begged.  
  
" Ok sorry."  
  
" So what are we going to do now?" Jeff asked changing the subject.  
  
" Shopping " Star and Amy said at the same time, and ran into the mall.  
  
  
( Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. I'll have chapter 8 posted later today.   
Sorry if this chapter sucked. I had to write it fast because I had to leave. Promise Chap. 8   
will be alot better! Thanks for reading. Please R&R!!!!!!! ) 


	8. Cry

Foot Note: This is my first wrestling fic. I mean this is the first one I'm posting,   
I've been writing wrestling fics. for a while now. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reading!   
Please Review! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 8:  
Cry  
  
*~*~*~A Few days later~*~*~*  
  
Raw was due to start in a hour. Star was as nervous as ever. She was getting her firstshot at   
the WWE women's title. But not in a regular match in the first ever Women's Title Ladder Match.   
She'd remember seeing the TLC matches. And the first ever tag team Ladder Match, each of those   
making history. And now it was her chance to do it.  
  
" Goodluck " Trish said before Raw was about to come on.  
  
" Thanks, I'm so nervous Trish, What if something goes wrong?"  
  
" I know how you feel, but we just have to think the best of it...Try our hardest to entertain those  
fans out there." Trish replied.  
  
" Ok girls Raw's about to come on...I just want to say Goodluck to both of you. You have the chance to   
make history. So try to keep this as safe as we can." Eric told them when he walked up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" King tonight is going to be a night none of us will ever forget." JR Said.  
  
" Your right JR, Tonight it's going to be Star and Trish for the women's title. Puppy power!" King  
replied excitingly.  
  
" Well when we come backit's going to be Star and Trish in the first ever Ladder Match for the   
WWE Women's title...Oh what a night it's going to be " JR responded as the cameras went backstage.  
  
Star was pacing back and forth in her lockeroom and Jeff was sitting on the couch.  
  
" Just remember when your out there don't think about winning, just live for the moment and you'll   
be fine." Jeff reasured her.  
  
Star stopped and looked at him.  
  
Jeff stood up and walked over to Star and Kissed her passin=onatley, " That's for luck."  
  
Star smiled, " I'll see you after my match." She said and walked out of the lockeroom, as the camera  
faded to a commerical.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One Step Closer by Linkin Park blared thru the P.A. system, and Star stepped out onto the ramp,  
"Maiking her way to the ring from Boca Raton,Florida, Star" Lillan annouced.  
  
Star looked at the ladder that was already set up infront of the ring. Her train of thought was  
interrupted when Trish's music started playing.  
  
" Making her way to the ring from Toronto,Canada she is your WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus."  
Lillian announced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" She's touching the title JR " KIng said as Trish reached for the title.  
  
" Star's up, Oh My God, She's gonna powerbomb Trish from the ladder." JR Added as Star got up and   
powerbombed Trish," Star's climbing the ropes, and here it is a Shooting Star Press!"  
  
" These two have really gave it there all JR, But one of them needs to get up if they want to   
win." King Replied.  
  
" Star's almost to her feet......She's climbing the ladder King,and Star's touching the title."  
JR said excitingly.  
  
" And she's got it, We have a new women's champion!" King added.  
  
" And here is your winner and New WWE Women's Champion, Star!" Lillian informed as Star stood up   
slowly. The ref. rasied her hand in victory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" You won" Amy said running up to her, " You did great too!"   
  
" Thanks, but you have no idea how much it hurt falling from that ladder...I think this will be my   
first and last ladder match." Star replied jokingly.  
  
" You'll be feeling it tomarrow."  
  
" I probably won't be able to move."  
  
" Hey congradulations" Jeff said walking up to Star.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
At that moment Eric walked up to them, " Hey Star good job out there, Coach is going to be   
interviewing you when, Raw comes back on air so get ready."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Star you and Trish just had one hell of a match out there, How do you feel?" Coach asked her.  
  
" It's great Coach, I mean I made history tonight. I am the first women to win a ladder match. "  
  
" Star aren't you worried about Trish, I mean when she wants something she goes for it and she   
usually gets it."  
  
" Hello Coach are you like blind...I just beat Trish out there, and if she wants this title back,  
I would gladly give her a rematch for it." Star said and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night at the hotel:  
  
" Hey Trish, how long of a break do we get for Christmas?" Star asked.  
  
" I think 10 days, All I know is I can't wait to go home."  
  
" I know me too..." Star replied.  
  
Everyone in the WWE was excited about getting to take some time off during the holidays, Star   
how ever was just trying to get thru the week in one piece, and tried to hide all of her feelings.  
But, she wanted to go home too. She needed to be with her family and friends back home. Because they   
probably feeled the same way she did.  
  
The Next day:  
  
Star looked at herself in the mirror and wiped a tear away. One year she thought, one year since my  
brother died. She felt the sadness overwelm her. She pulled herself together and got ready to meet  
her friends in the hotel's lobby.  
  
  
  
( Hey guys, I hope you liked the Chapter! Next one will be up soon! Please R&R and tell me what   
ya think!! ) 


	9. Things I'll never say

Foot Note: This is my first wrestling fic. I mean this is the first one I'm posting,   
I've been writing wrestling fics. for a while now. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reading!   
Please Review!   
  
Chapter 9:  
Things I'll never say   
  
" Hey Star." Trish said when she saw her walk down the hall and into the lobby.  
  
" Hey " Star said miserably.  
  
" What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
" Nothing...Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired thats all."  
  
" Oh...Well come on if were going shopping, we should go now so we can meet the others at the   
resturant later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Were's Amy, Star and Trish at?" Adam asked Jeff.  
  
" They went shopping then they were going to meet us all here " Jeff answered.  
  
" Look here they come " Matt rerplied.  
  
" Hey guys " Amy said, " What's up?" Trish added.  
  
" Nothing, just waiting for you three to get here."  
  
" So what are we going to do with the rest of the day?" Amy asked.  
  
" Let's go see a movie?" Trish suggested.  
  
" Oh No, not another movie, I almost had a heart attack during the last one " Star replied   
sarcasticly.  
  
Jeff laughed a little, " How about we all just go back to the hotel and rest, I mean we have to  
do a taping of Raw later, So it would be nice just to hang out back at the hotel."  
  
" Sounds good to me " Adam stated, " Me too " Star added.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Star are you sure your okay?" Jeff asked, " I mean you seem to be really down today and your usually  
all wild."  
  
Star closed her eyes for a moment. The tears began to fill her eyes as she looked into Jeff's.  
  
" I guess it was about a year ago when my brother was driving home one night. He was so happy that  
night. I remember he called me and said he had won the FWA Heavyweight title. He was so happy. I mean he  
was living his dream, and he was so close to making it to the WWE. But..." Star stopped and took a deep   
breath, " He was driving home that night when a drunk drives car hit him head on...And he died on the   
scene," Stra put her head in her hands and began to cry.  
  
Jeff put his arm around Star and pulled her into a hug, " Come on stop crying, " He said softly,  
" It'll be okay."  
  
Star pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, " I'm sorry...I shouldn't have started crying."  
  
" It's okay, But are you okay?"  
  
" I think so..." She mumbled.  
  
  
  
( Hey, Long time since I've posted a chapter but here it is...I hope everyone likes it! Please   
Review and tell me what you think...I'm open for suggestions to make the story better! Thanks! ) 


	10. Anything but Ordinary

Foot Note: This is my first wrestling fic. I mean this is the first one I'm posting,   
I've been writing wrestling fics. for a while now. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reading!   
Please Review!   
  
Chapter 10:  
Anything but Ordinary  
  
" Okay everyone once we get thru the Raw taping tonight, then you can all go home for 10 day   
vacation " Eric told all the superstars, " Let's make tonight a good night, and have a great show!"  
  
" Umm...Eric I have a quick question, Is me and Star's match tonight for the title?" Trish asked.  
  
" Yeah it's the rematch, and it's a paddle on a pole match." Eric said and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Making her way to the ring from Boca raton, Florida, being accompanied by Jeff Hardy, She is   
Your WWE Women's Champion...Star" Lillian annnouced.  
  
Star put a smile on for the crowd, and slide in the ring and waved her title in the air, " And   
she is the challeneger fromn Toronto, Canada...Trish Stratus " Lillian added.  
  
Trish got in the ring and attacked Star.  
  
" JR, Look at Trish go " King stated.  
  
" Star doesn't seem to be real focused tonight " JR replied.   
  
" Star's starting to fight back, JR"  
  
Star got Trish into the corner and started punching her, Star put Trish on the top rope.  
  
" What's this King, a Frankenstier by Star...Wow...What a move " JR annouced.  
  
" I can't wait for them to use the paddle " King added, " And we may get to see that because Star's  
going for the paddle." He added.  
  
" Trish is up and she just knocked Star off the top rope and onto the floor, My God King, Star  
could have a broken rib."  
  
Jeff ran over to Star and helped her up. Trish got out of the ring and slapped Jeff.  
  
" JR, Jeff just go slapped, and spear by Star, Star just speared Trish, and Star's going for the paddle   
again and she's got it, Now all Star has to do is hit Trish with it " King stated.  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion Star " Lillian   
annouced as the bell rang.   
  
The ref. rasied Star's hand in Victory and gave her, her title. Star looked at Jeff who was   
getting in the ring. She gave him a hug of joy and they kissed passionatley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Star walked back from the ramp. She was in a little bit of shock. When her and Jeff kissed she  
didn't feel like she was acting. It felt real. It made her heart flutter, and she didn't want   
it to end.   
  
" Hey Star good match " Trish said walking up to her.  
  
" Yeah, good job..." Star mumbled.  
  
" Star are you ok...you seem like your in a daze."  
  
" I'm..." Star stopped what she was saying when see saw Jeff walk up to them.  
  
" Hey Trish, Star...What's up?" He asked.  
  
" Nothing, I'll see you guys later, I have to go change " Trish said walking away.  
  
" So...what are you doing later? " Jeff asked Star.  
  
" Uh...Nothing, I'm gonna probably hang around here for a while. My flight isn't until tomarrow  
but, that doesn't matter because my family went away for the Holidays."  
  
" So are you gonna be alone?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Yeah, I guess...but, It really doesn't matter."  
  
" How about you come with me...I mean we always have a huge Chirstmas, and tons of our family   
comes, and Shannon, and Shane usually do too."  
  
" I don't know...I don't want to ruin plans." Star replied.  
  
" You won't be...Just come with me. Please " Jeff begged.  
  
" Okay, i'll go get my stuff."  
  
  
( Hey, I hope you guys like this chapter, The next one will be up soon. Please review. tell me   
what you think!) 


	11. I need you

Foot note: I would like to say thanks to Red Devil for helping me with this Chapter! Your the   
best. I hope you guys like this Chapter! Please R&R!!!!! And another thing there is a little   
bit of cussing Nothing major, and a kissing scene.   
  
Chapter 11:  
I need you   
  
Star was having on hell of a week. Even though it was one of the best times of the year. She some  
how felt left out of everything.  
  
They got to Jeff's dad's house the next day, around one in the afternoon.  
  
" Hey Dad." jeff said hugging his father," This is Star...She's a friend of mine."  
  
" Hi...Star I'm Mr. Hardy but you can call me Gilbert."  
  
" Hi " Star mumbled.  
  
" You can make yourself at home...It'll be a little while before we go to my place." Jeff told her.  
  
Jeffcould still tell she was very upset, maybe there was something else that was bothering her. He  
hated to see her sad. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to make all he saddness go away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day:  
  
Star and Jeff went to Jeff's house.  
  
" You have a nice house " Star told him.  
  
" Thanks...There's a guest room if you go down the hall and it's the first door on the right."  
  
Star walked slowly down the hall and took a right and collapsed on the bed. She looked out the window  
it was snowing. She never saw snow, she grew up in Florida were it never snowed. She thought when  
she would see snow, it wuld be alot more exciting then this. But, considering what mood she was in.  
  
Jeff walked by the doorand stopped at the doorway and looked at Star. She was looking out the window.  
She had a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Jeff sat down next to Star on the bed, Star quickly wiped away her tears hoping Jeff didn't see she   
was crying.   
  
" Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Jeff asked her.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so...But hold on a minute, I need to get a jacket or something to keep warm." She  
replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked down a snowy road in Cameron. They didn't talk very much.  
  
" Star are you okay " Jeff finally said, he hated seeing her like that.  
  
Star stopped walking and looked up at the sky, " Jeff, I don't know how I can go on anymore...I have  
all these emotions inside of me and they want out. I just can't keep them inside anymore...I just  
...I can't believe he's really gone. I know it's been a year but...It just seems like yesterday."  
  
Jeff looked her in the eyes," Star...I hate tosee you like this...I want you to be happy again...I want to  
be the one who makes you happy again."  
  
Star looked at Jeff for a minute and leaned towards him and they kissed passionatley as a light snow began   
to fall.  
  
  
  
  
( Hey everyone I hope you all like this Chapter! Next one will be up soon, Tell me what you think.  
Please Review and tell me what ya think! Love you all~~) 


End file.
